Assassin Day Care
by FanGirl22509
Summary: Desmond is sent on a mission to uncover Templar secrets when he finds their biggest one yet, the child versions of notable assassins. Tasked with both caring for the mini-assassins and finding out how they got to the modern world, he sure has his work cut out for him. *Warning for swearing* (Warnings and ratings may change as the story progresses)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I know I should be working on The Lazarus Hero but this idea wouldn't leave my head so I had to write it down. It may not lead to anything more than this little one-shot but it may help me when I get writers block. Who knows? **

**Either way enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed nor anything done by Ubisoft.**

"Desmond are you in place?" Desmond Miles glared at the empty space over his shoulder.

"Almost." He grunted.

"Well, maybe instead of taking your bloody time to do a simple task you should start moving. We're behind enough as it is." A male voice came over the communication device in his ear. Desmond rolled his eyes and kept shuffling across the ledge.

'What're you mad at me for?' He thought, 'It's not like you're the one climbing a fuck ton o' feet off the ground.' Desmond immediately felt guilty about his thoughts, he knew Shaun and Rebecca were just as stressed as he was, and they had worked so hard to plan out how this mission would go. And a wrench had been thrown into those plans so quickly too.

See, Desmond Miles, former Subject 16 and current Assassin on the run, was currently climbing up a very, very tall Abstergo building to find out what they were up to. The Templars had been strategically attacking Assassin operatives and guilds ever since the end of the world fiasco and the Council was starting to worry. Not about their hunted members, no, that was normal what wasn't was the fact that the Templars strategy was starting to look like a distraction. Instead of killing any trace of Assassin's swiftly and violently once they had a whiff of mention of the Brotherhood's iconic hoods, they seemed to be biding their time and that was never a good thing. To find out just what the corporate nightmare was planning, the Council, mostly Bill, had sent out Desmond and the others to infiltrate their headquarters in the US- because of how close they were to the building. So Desmond was given a quick rundown of the building's blueprints and security, some warnings, and a pat on the back to get him moving.

Everything had been going smoothly until one of the Abstergo employees got a little too handsy and Desmond was forced to leave in order to avoid any attention brought on by the young worker who kept touching his lower back and shouting compliments at him. That was something he hadn't dealt with in a while, or ever. Most people had more tact when it came to their reputation in a business setting. That certain wrench made it impossible for Desmond to go through with the original plan, but Assassins were always able to think on their feet. This certain trait brought him to where he was now, scaling a skyscraper without any protection _whatsoever_. Assassins also were able to completely ignore physics and the general fear that comes with dangling off the edge of a building, opening the window into the highest located office.

With a small noise, Desmond forced the window opened and slipped inside before nudging the window shut again. He activated his Eagle Vision and began to look for a hint of gold in the grey area around him, and when he found a trail leading outside the office, he started to follow it. Without making a sound, Desmond left the office and started down the hallway, expecting to have to walk quite a way, but instead the rail led into a wall. At least to those without his Sight. What he saw was a rectangle on the wall that emanated such a bright gold that he had to squint his eyes.

'I guess this is it." He thought, reaching towards the rectangle and pushing against it. Nothing. With a grunt he tried harder and hear something. Taking that noise as a sign of his success he continued with his efforts and felt the wall give a little before moving quickly out of the way. Desmond fell flat on his face, not expecting such quick movement out of the wall segment, with his eyes closed he began to push off against the ground with the intent to get up when he heard it. The sound from before. What once was undistinguishable became known. The noise was a squeal of a child, the odd thing was he couldn't tell if it was a squeal of fear or of happiness. Before he had the chance to stand up and investigate, an unknown weight pressed down on his back while a hand began to press down his head.

"Who are you?" A young teenager's voice demanded; it was the one who held down his head. They were a girl and she was quite pale and lanky, but Desmond couldn't make out much else from his place on the ground.

"Evie," Another teenager's voice but this time it was that of a boy, "I don't think he's one of the bad guys. What should we do?" The boy had to be the one sitting on his back. Before he could think about where this ended up on his list of 'Crazy shit that has happened that I don't want to ever talk about' the girl, Evie, let go of his head and began to walk away- giving him the chance to take note of the secret room.

The room was no bigger than the cells seen in local police stations and was just as welcoming, the walls were made of a very thick glass (if he looked past the glass he could the beginnings of a hallway) and the floor was made of concrete. Evie had stopped walking and stood in front of a group of small boys with the oldest being twelve or eleven and the youngest being no older than 2. Evie herself looked as though she had just reached the age of sixteen. Their age wasn't the only thing that bugged Desmond about the situation, he knew some of the children. Heck, he had been some of those kids.

"Ezio?" He whispered the name of the ancestor he had spent such a long time as and could fell the beginnings of a hallucination about to take form.

"Si?" One of the children, a small boy with long, tangled brown hair peeked out from the legs of Evie, he looked as though he belonged in a care center while his parents went to work. Desmond didn't answer the child. He stared at the others and wondered,

'Why are my ancestors alive and kids?' as well as 'Who the fuck are the others?' And 'What the fuck is Abstergo doing to them?'

**AN: This is a 'what if modern day assassins got stuck watching de-aged versions of their ancestors' fic. Right now the only ancestors I plan to de-age are Evie and Jacon Frye, Ezio, Altair, Connor, Bayek, and Edward. Mabye Shay or some others as well, but I am going to avoid any characters from Odyssey (as that is one of the two games that I can't seem to get into and actually play for more than 20 minutes). If you have any characters you want to see as children review and we'll see what happens!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I got more feedback on this story than I thought, thank you all so much! So, I'm going to make this story my kind of writer's block story, so whenever I get stuck on my other story (which will probably happen a lot) I'll try to post new chapters for this one. At the most I'll try to update this story every week and at the least I'll do it every other week, either way this story will get done! :) :)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters.**

"Who the hell are you." Evie repeated, "And how do you know Ezio?" She added as an afterthought. Jacob could be right about the stranger not being a bad guy, but she had to make sure this wasn't some trick so they could get their hands on the two youngest. For some reason their captors seemed to have an obsession with Altair and Bayek.

"That's a bit" the man paused, "complicated." He continued to stare at the others, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Ezio take slow steps closer to Jacob.

"Then make it uncomplicated." She ordered. Eagle vision would be really handy right now, but those Templar bastards dis something to me. Evie thought, growing angrier at their situation.

"Well, you see," he started after a long pause, "have you heard of a Animus?" he asked. She nodded glancing at the toddler crawling by Arno's legs.

"That's the weird thingy that they try to watch memories in!" A blonde 11 year old crowed, proud that he knew what they were talking about.

"Edward," Evie hissed, "let me do the talking." The boy, Edward stuck his tongue out at her but moved closer to her anyway.

"Exactly," the man nodded, "well I was put in an Animus and they looked through my ancestor's memories. One of them was Ezio, then there was Altair and Ratonhnhaké:ton." A dark skinned boy behind Evie perked up at the sound of someone using his own name and pronouncing it right.

"Say I believe you," She cautiously asked, her instincts telling her to trust the man but unwilling to risk the safety of the others, "what are you doing here?"

"I was here to find out what the Templars were planning but now I need to get you out of here."

Despite the clear conviction in his voice Evie hesitated and began to think about the possibilities. This man could be lying, or he could be telling the truth. Would the risk of death be worth the possibility of freedom? She looked down at the boys behind her and thought about what they could be thinking. Arno, the one closest to her and Jacob's age, would trust him-as would Edward- but Connor would be wary of him, and Ezio would be happy at the promise of a new adventure and a new friend.

"Bayek no!" Arno shouted as he ran towards the youngest who managed to walk over to their captive while the others weren't watching him.

The two-year old plopped down in front of the man's face and patted his head.

"Friend." The child stated, patting the stranger on the top of his head even as Jacob got off their hostage to get the boy away from him. Jacob grabbed the boy and ran him towards the others.

The stranger stayed laying down, not wanting to scare the children.

"My name is Desmond Miles, and I won't hurt you. Please trust me and we'll find out what the Templars are doing and we can stop them." He almost pleaded.

At that moment, Evie knew that they could trust him. None of the Templars had ever been vulnerable with them, it went against their code of conduct. Plus, this man, Desmond, hadn't reacted violently when Bayek greeted him. Additionally, Bayek saw the man as a friend so he couldn't be that bad. No matter how young Bayek was, he had the best instincts of them all and had never been wrong about anyone before.

Evie gave a small, unnoticeable nod and said, "Okay, we'll come with you." Desmond smiled and began to pick himself up from the ground,.

"But," she continued, causing Desmond to pause, "if you even think about hurting any of them," she gestured towards the others around her, "Jacob and I will kill you." Her twin barred his teeth at the man, who responded in agreement.

"If I hurt them, I would want you to." Evie nodded and began to round up the others.

"Alright guys, lets get out of here." Jacob said, still holding onto Bayek while Evie went to pick up Altair. Arno hesitated but eventually grabbed Ezio by hand while Connor grabs Evie's open hand and Jacob grabs Jacob's.

With that Desmond began leading the group of mini-assassins away from their cage and towards the Assassin's hideout.

Unknown to him, the Templar's were watching.

"Ma'am are you sure we should let them go?" One Juhani Otso Berg asked his boss. The two of them were watching Desmond and their revived mast assassins leave their holding cell and leave the building.

"Yes, . Despite how annoying those Assassin's are, they always seem to get results. It we watch them they may will help us reach our goals." Laetitia England said, "Besides, we still have those who are loyal to us." She looked at another screen that pictured an even smaller group of children then the one that Desmond had found and smiled. The assassin's of old weren't the only ones who were useful to the Templar Order. One the screen the extremely young forms of Haythem Kenway, Elise de le Sarre, and Shay Patrick Cormac slept peacefully. Blissfully unaware of the adults watching them.

**Some of these characters are going to be a bit OOC because a majority of my Assassin's Creed games are in storage and I can't seem to find the box that has them, most of my character references are from compilation videos of cut scenes from the games, which I think don't think shows a lot of character traits, so please don't comment that someone seems out of character or that they wouldn't do something. When I get those games back and replay them, I may come back and rewrite this story.**

**Also, I'm going to make Bayek the assassin that Abstergo wants the most because he comes from the time period closest to the first civilization and, for now, they don't know just what makes him important to the Assassin Brotherhood but, damn, do they wanna find out. ****(Also, because he's my favorite.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed in any way shape or form. It all belongs to Ubisoft and the people who work alongside them.**

"What the hell." The local historian looked at Desmond as if he had grown a second head. Without missing a beat Rebecca swung her hand towards the back of Shaun's head and gave him a thwack.

"Shaun! Not-in-front-of-the-kids." She ground out, acting as though she wasn't totally freaking out about the fact that Desmond came back with a bunch of kids.

"Don't worry, we've heard worse." Desmond felt that the amount of joy that Jacob seemed to have in saying this should worry him but, at this point, it seemed to be the least of his problems.

Deciding to ignore the children hiding behind him for the moment Desmond answered Shaun as best he could. "Honestly, I don't know." He shrugged, "I went in and just found them in a cell all by themselves."

Both Rebecca and Shaun seemed to fume at the thought of these kids being left alone, even if they used to be master assassins.

"I already know who some of them are," he continued, "but I need your help for the others."

Evie cleared her throat behind him causing him to glance towards her. She glared at him, the toddler in her arms ruined the effect, and said, "The _others _can tell you who we are ourselves." She adjusted Bayek in her arms before looking towards the support duo. "My name is Evie and that," she tilted her head towards her brother who was trying to keep Ezio and a small blonde boy from running off, "is my brother Jacob. We're the Frye twins."

Rebecca's eyes widened with recognition and she opened her mouth, but Desmond shook his head, indicating that they could talk about it later. Away from the kids. She nodded but a new conviction sparkled in her eyes.

"The two beasts Jacob is trying to round up are Edward Kenway and Ezio Auditore." Ezio stopped his struggle against Jacob long enough to shout, "Da Firenze!" Before returning to his fight for the right to explore. The three adults chuckled, remembering a much older Ezio telling the same thing to one Yusuf Tazim when they met in the Istanbul centuries before.

Evie rolled her eyes before continuing, "Sure. The tallest one over there," Now she tilted her head towards a group of three boy who were sitting in a circle on the ground. The oldest of the three, a pale boy with long dark hair pulled back with a ribbon, waved his arms about as he told a story to once unimpressed looking teenager and kindergartener, "is Arno Dorian, the one on his righte is Connor Kenway and the other one is Altair ibn..la-hed." She struggled with Altair's last name.

"And finally, this little guy," she cooed and tossed the smallest of the children in her arms slightly causing a fit of giggles to erupt from his mouth, "is Bayek." Evie whipped her head towards the three adults and glared at them, "If any of you hurt him, I will tear you limb from limb."

A bout of silence occurred after Evie's statement, none of the adults were too sure were to go from there.

It was Rebecca who broke the silence, "Well it's only fair that we introduce ourselves, huh?" Evie nodded. "Well I'm Rebecca and this idiot over here," Shaun let out a noise of indignation, " is Shaun, and I'm guessing you already know who Desmond is."

"Nice to meet you." Evie and Jacob responded together, though Evie's tone was slightly more polite than her brothers.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, can you tell us why Abstergo wanted you?" the historian asked, disbelief clear in his voice. Luckily, Evie chose to ignore it. "No. All I know is that they thought we could lead them to the Pieces of Eden."

"You know about the Pieces of Eden!" Shaun shouted, not prepared for the fact that a group of children knew about ancient artifacts.

"Jacob and I do. Our father would tell us stories about them and the great assassins who found them. I don't know why they think we would know where they are though." She quickly answered his question before continuing her explanation. "They seemed to focus on Altair and Ezio the most, at least for a while. I guess they thought because they shared the same names as two of the greatest assassins in the history of the order that they would know where the artifacts they found were."

'So, she doesn't know that they are those men from the stories her dad told her," Desmond thought," that makes this a bit more complicated."

"Once Bayek came they couldn't seem to leave him alone so Altair and Ezio were kind of forgotten about for the most part, just like the rest of us. They mostly just kept us in that room and would watch us. Sometimes one of us would be taken out for something but I could never the others to talk about what they did to them. For me, they just wanted me to study maps and stuff."

Once again silence reigned in the room before Rebecca asked Evie to give the adults some time to process what they were just told. Then she led the large group of kids to a vacant room and told them to stay there for a couple minutes while the adults talked. They followed instructions but none of teenagers looked happy.

When the techie came back Desmond voiced what they all had been thinking.

"This is so fucked up." He said.

"Yeah." Shaun agreed, "Taking notable assassins from history and then turning them into kids is a new low for the Templars."

"I know about what Ezio, Altair, and Connor points of interest but what about the others." Desmond asked.

"For one," Rebecca responded, "the twins came from the industrial revolution in England. They stopped the Master Templar of the English branch, at the time, from taking the Shroud and taking control of London. Abstergo's entertainment department was running research on them not too long ago."

"Same thing with Arno and Edward. Edward lived in the golden age of piracy and found the Observatory. He's also the father of Haytham Kenway." Shaun added.

'No wonder the name sounded so familiar.' Desmond thought, he knew the name when he was going through the memories of Haytham.

"Arno was around during the French Revolution and helped liberate France. If I'm remembering this right, him and a Templar agent stopped someone from using a Piece of Eden to kill all of Paris." The Brit continued.

"But what about Bayek? Has Abstergo been trying to any research about him?" Desmond asked, most of the kids they knew about but the youngest was a wild card.

Rebecca shook her head. "No, but we do know they're interested if what Evie said was true." Shaun put a hand on his chin and let out a small h-mm.

"Based on their ages, I'd have to gander a guess and say that Bayek probably comes from a time period long before the rest of them."

"What d'you mean? "

"Well the kids have aged based on their time period, yeah? The oldest of them are the ones from the time period closest to the present day while the father away their time period is the younger they seem to be." Shaun continued.

"And there's a huge gap between Bayek's age and Altair's" Rebecca finished, coming to the same realization. "Well maybe Bill will know. He is the Mentor after all, and he knows everything about the Brotherhood."

Desmond waved his arms and shook his head, "We do not need my dad for this. I'm sure we can figure it out on our own."

"Yeah, but how long do we have before Abstergo comes knocking down out door because we took something that they think belongs to them. We need to find out everything we can about all of them so we can figure out how to help them." Rebecca countered.

"Desmond I know you don't like your dad that much," Shaun interjected, "but we need to help these kids in any way we can. Bill may be the only one who can help us find out where to start."

Before Desmond could argue any further the voice of his father cam from behind him, "Help you start what?"

Desmond turned around, and sure enough, his old man was standing in the doorway with a duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. Desmond stared at his father and before he could deny that they needed help Shaun blurted out what was happening.

"We have a bunch of de-aged assassins from different time-periods and we have no idea how to help them." William glared at his Shaun and ordered him to start talking. His son gave out a short sigh and a pointed look to the historian before, reluctantly, telling him everything.

**Quick Reference to the ages of the assassins as I know I'm terrible at describing ages.**

**Evie and Jacob- 16**

**Arno- 14**

**Connor- 13**

**Edward- 11**

**Ezio-8**

**Altair-5**

**Bayek-2**

**As always if you have any questions feel free to leave a review. Thank you so much for reading this little mess!**


End file.
